


【SC】我是貓

by express



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, sc - Freeform, 克劳德 - Freeform, 萨菲罗斯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/express/pseuds/express
Summary: ※SC向※有三章
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 6





	1. 萨菲罗斯不做梦01

克劳德·斯特莱夫第一次走进这家情趣用品店时，几乎立刻就看中了角落里摆着的那台原型机。它有一人高，不，克劳德个儿还是小了些，站在它面前挺不上算的。正确的说法是，它有一点五个他那么高，两米左右，脸孔是仿真的，拥有结晶化的头发和眼睛，克劳德读着安置在原型机左腕监测仪上的镀铬铜牌——高注塑模具技术，材料都是分子级的。  
他退后一步，想仔细看看这东西，因此差点踩到了一把1948年的莫辛-纳甘步枪。  
“你要买东西吗？”一个声音说。   
他转过身来，店里只有他一个客人。风在橱窗外呜呜地吹着。一个粗壮身材的，只穿着白色围兜的男人站在钢化玻璃柜台后面。他又高又胖，嘴边发白的胡须表明这对嘴唇已有五十岁了。克劳德问话时，他泛出红色，布满青筋的右手下还压着一支枪，另一只手拿着一张砂纸。  
克劳德的视线落到柜台上，握在店主手中的是一支射击精准的手枪，而且保险开着。  
他看见了那个黑洞洞的枪口，识趣地收回手，不再抚摸那件原型机上的结晶片。但对方并没把枪放下。  
“这多少钱？”他问。  
“这东西不卖。”店主的鼻子因为愤怒而显得发红，“神罗的东西一概不卖，你不是本地人？”  
神罗这个名字勾起了他无尽的回忆。这名字他已经很久没听过了，和它曾经的辉煌相比，这似乎是一件不可思议的事情。  
“我是一个情报贩子，出身尼布尔海姆。”克劳德最后选择说，“神罗炸掉了我的家乡。我正寻找这类东西，好提供给一些科学家做研究。”  
他满意地看着枪口朝下。“现在我们能谈谈价格了吗？”  
神罗曾是一家取代了国家、大陆、洲和世界意义的公司，真正的巨无霸，它的势力渗透到方方面面，人们感激它。他曾在神罗中工作过一段时间，这是公开的秘密——不过只是点小活，偶尔出出差，负责押运一些货物。  
在神罗还像天上的太阳一样无处不在的时代，克劳德曾经运送过一些违禁物品通过经停站。他经营一家运输公司，很小，包括他只有三个职员，但经常要跑外勤，经过一些小的站点。  
那些经停站的人们知道他驾驶的是神罗的车，护送的是别的货物。大人物都在尽力转移自己的财产。神罗的名字能够使这些经停站上的工作人员闭嘴，克劳德·斯特莱夫则会让他们装聋。  
从这些经停站中流走的财富，已经远超神罗全盛时期的十分之一。现在大概没有高速列车经过那些小站了，就像这个镇子一样。发生的事情虽然不会被人说出来，却也不会被人忘记。  
克劳德就没有忘记过这些经停站上发生的事情。  
这个理由听上去很符合店主的想法。或许这也是他为什么要在情趣用品店摆放这么一台原型机，而不是塑胶娃娃、内衣模特的理由，很显然，这是一种对神罗的嘲讽。  
克劳德垂下眼睛，让开一条能让一个人通过的空间。店主挪动着胖白的身体，穿过一排又一排用吸盘固定在墙壁上的假阳和谐具和保和谐险和谐套广告牌，走到那台原型机旁。他从裤兜里掏出一把钥匙，打开了围住原型机的围栏。  
克劳德得以上前，更加仔细地看着它了。店主那双掩盖在眉毛下的眼睛警惕地盯着他瞧。但这又有什么要紧？他先要确定这是不是自己要找的东西。  
那尊白玉似的雕像就立在不到两平方米的地方。这下他可以观察更多细节了。  
它双腿并拢，脚尖脚踝被穿刺过了，一条皮带穿过脚踝打出的洞，焊死在沉重的烤蓝钢座上。他见过很多回这种类型的机体，但仿生学决定了它在这个姿势中无法站得笔直。  
克劳德绕到它后面去，发现钢制底座上焊接着一根镀镍的钢管十字架。它朝向克劳德张开的双臂，因为过高而显得驼背的胸腔和一双膝盖都被透明PVC带紧紧地吊在十字架上。  
它踮着脚，脸冲着克劳德，仍旧在微笑。  
“好创意。不是吗？”店主说。  
“我想连带底座一起买下来。”克劳德说，“但那肯定要很多钱。我不知道会不会超出预算，呃，这架子是人工焊接的？”  
店主显然很高兴，“开价不会很贵，如果你是我们的朋友，就只收一半的价钱。”  
克劳德猜这另一半的价格显然远远超过他收这东西的成本。  
“那剩下的一半呢？”  
“用你们的研究资料付。”店主说，“我有一个仓库，地点很秘密。你可以挑选随便一天，打开门，把它弄出去。然后我要看到研究资料寄过来。”  
“那要很长时间，”克劳德回答，“我们不是单纯做这个。”  
“那我只要一个仿制品。难道你们做不出一个仿制品吗？”  
“做得出来。当然，这没问题。难道除了我们，还会有人想弄清楚这些废铜烂铁的原理吗？”  
店主满意地笑了。显然克劳德的回答很符合他的心意，而且就内容而言，他毫无疑问是自己人。  
“我想更近点观察这样东西。”克劳德沉稳地说。  
“没关系，你打算用什么来付款呢？本店并不接受现金和旧货币。”  
这个问题让他的客人思考了一阵。“能源。你肯出让的话，我可以直接付能源货币。”  
神罗公司开采星球来获取纯度极高的能源，使得生成电力的成本大大降低，夜间灯光的延展率和覆盖率都得到了极大的提升。然而，当获知来自星球的能源竟然是星球本身的生命时，克劳德·斯特莱夫的心也像当时的人们一样受到了冲击。  
他加入了雪崩，炸毁过神罗公司的能源核心——魔晄炉。不过不同的一点在于，他毁坏的是神罗公司用来强化麾下特种战士的魔晄炉，而不是民用发电机组。  
很多小镇干脆陷入了半永久性的黑暗，能源货币化就是从这个时候开始的——古生物形成的化石、石油、甲烷气、天然气、页岩油，甚至存在于天体上的氦重新开始流通。当然，最为受宠的还是神罗过去开采的清洁能源，名叫“魔晄”的那种东西。  
虽然人们很不愿意承认，但油类和固体类是随着魔晄，一起成了紧俏的硬通货。  
作为经营运输业、在米德加挂牌的斯特莱夫公司虽然还是个小公司，但因为代表人从事行业的特殊性，也一定储有两三件可供交易的能源。  
能够拿出一件，也已经代表克劳德在短短的几秒内决心将斯特莱夫的支柱拆掉三分之一。  
店主点点头，打开了第二道锁。  
“这是感应热能的锁，只要有人在不持有钥匙的情形下靠近，它就会自动触发。”  
店主指给克劳德看墙面。在两百多个各色假阳和谐具中，约莫五十个黑洞洞的枪口冷静地凝视着他。  
“那第一重锁呢？”克劳德问。  
“这是商业机密了。”  
它的高度降低了。克劳德不动声色地瞄了一眼，钢制底座底下连接的是一个升降平台，很难想象这个店铺里会有这种东西，但考虑到这件东西本身的价值，似乎也并不奇怪。  
这下他看得更清楚了，从正对克劳德的地方，约一臂的距离上，一张美丽的脸正向他伸过来。这张脸是用高分子仿真材料做成，拥有一个幅度完美的微笑。一对同样由结晶材料生成的眉毛下，两只眼睛睁开着。  
那两只眼睛是两个黑洞：它的眼皮下没有眼珠。  
它虽然是人手做成的，却不像人。据克劳德所知，所有出场的原型机都没有表情，但这一个却在微笑，那是一种嘲弄的微笑。  
克劳德皱起眉头。  
“它的眼睛呢？这是假的吗？我从没见过这种嘴唇的原型机。”  
“你说眼睛？是它的开关，”店主不愉快地咆哮着说，“至于嘴唇，那是我的改装！它为什么不能笑？我乐意让它笑得更开心一点。”  
他按了一个按钮。它立刻充分地微笑起来，没有露出牙齿。那极端对称，很不自然的脸孔便显得很亲切，白冰晶似的睫毛微微合起，遮盖住了两个令人不安的黑洞。  
尽管如此，它的笑容仍然显得很浅淡，好像什么含义也没有。  
要知道，这台身量高大的仿生人机械穿着一套旧式神罗制服。它左腕上深深插入骨缝的手环铭牌上表示，它是神罗公司最好时代的产品，同期产品有一万两千个，它的编号位于后半段。生产它的时候，神罗和五台的战争正进行到白热化，有无数平民因此受害。  
仿生人，神罗公司的科技结晶，其中大部分都被送到战场上去服役，并引发了第一次那种炸弹的爆炸和另一种新能源“魔晄”的开发。  
“她很美，对不对？”  
店主转向他的客人，那个一头金发的小个子一动不动地瞪着这台机器。  
过了一会儿，他才回答道。  
“是的。美极了，像是从没杀过人。”  
另一句是他不得不说的：“另外，这是个男人。”  
这之后，克劳德拨通了斯特莱夫公司职员的PHS，要她把在仓库里的一箱能源搬到指定的一个地址。挂断之后，他习惯性地伸出手来，店主看了看他戴着特种手套的两只手，最终和他握了握手。  
“你们没有指纹采集这种东西吧？”  
“没有，没有那种东西，你是绝对安全的。我现在和您去那个地方，还是直接把他带走？”克劳德问。  
“周五把资料给我。”  
“那不行，时间太短了。我下个月才能送来仿制品。”  
对方同意了。他给对方留下了一张名片，两人交换了PHS的号码。那张名片上除了PHS的号码，其他所有东西当然都是假的。号码则是用捡到的身份证件登记申请的，临时装在一部全新的PHS当中。  
他坐上驾驶座，系好安全带。从外观看，这是一辆越野载重两用车，芬里尔留在家里，它太显眼了。克劳德不想因为芬里尔而引起对方的怀疑，搞砸这次交易。  
他打开主驾驶的辅助系统，神罗的特种车辆都装有这种辅助系统，他看到六个小点在自己的前后左右稳步前行着。  
当拐过一个弯，离第七天堂酒吧还有五百米距离时，他又看到了那六个小点。这表示对方车内也有类似的系统。它们紧紧地跟着克劳德的车，像一群闻到腥味的鲨鱼。  
那块散发血腥味的肉安静地躺在他的驾驶座下面。  
“妈的！”  
克劳德·斯特莱夫发动了汽车，和第七天堂还有别的什么的店铺招牌擦身而过。或许他要下午六点到家了。这注定是一场漫长的旅途。他先是沿着贯穿城市的东西干道行进，在一条小路上，他离开驾驶室，装作着急解手走进草丛里。所有人都能看到他两手空空，连把匕首也没带，用油布包裹，被他笨拙地搬上车的神罗仿生人肯定还放在车上。  
克劳德很明白他们是为了什么。那种量产了一万两千台的仿生人曾经以一个活人为模板，尽管现有的记录已经抹去这个人的样貌、身高、体重和他的前半段生活，但克劳德不曾忘记过他的样子和姓名。在一些贫瘠的闭塞乡村，神罗将军出演的招兵广告仍然作为紧急时段的素材使用，特别是灾难片。  
这个人有一个名字，他的名字是萨菲罗斯。他没有姓氏。因为他是神罗公司一个科学部主管的儿子，他的母亲也是科学部的职员。夫妻俩用儿子做实验，研发出了杰诺瓦细胞制剂，为神罗培育出了大量的特种兵。  
这些特种兵负责在五台作战，他们有出众的体能，似乎永远不会受到致命伤害。年仅十几岁的萨菲罗斯则是这些人的将军，据说，“他的全身都充满了杰诺瓦细胞制剂”。  
前面说过了，这场战争令无数平民因此受害。  
但如果另一方也有萨菲罗斯，事情或许就不一样了。  
克劳德伏在草丛里，足有五分钟。回到车上的时候，他的后备箱显然是被匆匆关上了，仪表也调整过了。  
他打开干扰仪，点着火，拐进一条小路。这时，他不忘看了一眼备用辅助系统，主辅助系统已经因为干扰仪停止了工作。他看到自己的车上有十四个小红点，四个在引擎附近，但仍然有一辆车跟着他。  
这辆车上的徽记令克劳德多看了两眼后视镜。  
他发现自己认识这辆车，那个徽记只要看过一次，就不会忘记。  
它隶属于神罗的塔克斯部队。


	2. 萨菲罗斯不做梦02

当那辆熟悉的汽车从第七天堂的门口逐渐减速，随即加速拐入另一条巷子时，最先目击到的人不是第七天堂的主人，现年已七十多岁的蒂法·洛克哈特，而是站在路口，正在和一群孩子玩皮球的女孩子中的一个。  
六辆显然经过改装，折叠篷在这个炎热的季节却紧紧拉上的汽车一辆一辆地经过贫民区街口时，她甚至连头都没有抬起来一下，坐在车里的那些人也没有去注意这些街口到处都是的玩皮球的孩子。  
这个女孩子拿到了球，她敏捷地转过身体，背对着那些车辆，把球交给另一个栗发，扎着双马尾的女孩，这个动作中，她匆匆地说了什么。她脸上带着歉意的微笑，搭配身上淡粉色的裙子，那笑容显得很甜美。  
她很快得到可以离开一小会儿的许可，游戏并没有因为她的离开而被打断，那些孩子继续着传球。  
她走向第七天堂门面旁的一扇隐蔽的小门，另一个本来坐在门边的男孩随之起身，他们俩差不多大，并肩走进这家酒吧的后厨之前，他们交谈了几句。  
这名女孩有一个姓氏。这个姓氏在五十年后仍然对神罗那些人，或者说仍然相信神罗存在的那些人来说，有着不小的威力。这是一个普通的姓氏，但却能让这些神罗的男人和女人条件反射地警觉起来。  
事情要追溯到在米德加尔魔晄炉的那一次爆炸。女孩的全名是玛利亚·巴雷特·华莱士，平时大家叫她玛利亚。她的外公是约莫五十年前进行新能源开发的组织中的一名领导者。他像那些组织中的人一样，有另一个身份。  
这名皮肤黝黑，脾气暴躁的男人同时是反神罗的组织“雪崩”的头领，名叫巴雷特·华莱士。他有一个女儿，这个女儿并不是他亲生的，而是领养的。这个女儿在结婚之后又生了一对儿女。  
女孩玛利亚在街头和朋友传球，偶尔负责传递情报，而此时巴雷特早已去世了。  
按照他的想法，孩子中女的那个应该恢复女儿原本的姓氏，即自己好友达恩的姓氏。他们都因为神罗的机关枪而失去了一只手臂，与手臂一同消失的还有可利尔的村民，其中就包括巴雷特的妻子。  
达恩不久之后自杀身亡。巴雷特更加坚定了这一想法，但在达恩的亲生女儿，也是巴雷特的女儿，孩子的母亲马琳·华莱士的坚持下，女孩子取名为玛利亚·巴雷特·华莱士，这完全是为了纪念两个因为神罗的折磨，最终以毁灭它为己任的人的名字。不过女孩子并不觉得有什么问题，她那时还太小了，不能理解。  
男孩则恢复了达恩的姓氏，取了一个平平无奇的名字。达恩并未进入“雪崩”，而且户籍在神罗大楼爆炸后丢失过，不会有人查出外孙有什么问题。巴雷特的家人应该有名有姓，抬头挺胸地活在世界上，这一家四口都这么认为。  
玛利亚穿过第七天堂的后厨，在房间里找到了约莫七十多岁的蒂法·洛克哈特奶奶和三十多岁的马琳·华莱士。后者是玛利亚的母亲，巴雷特的养女，也是唯一的女儿。  
这三个女人嘀嘀咕咕了一阵，玛利亚的情报非常值得重视。那六辆车的车牌号没有一个是她们所熟知的。唯一可以确定的就是不能确定任何东西，对方也可能不使用真实车牌。  
最为着急的是马琳·华莱士，克劳德·斯特莱夫在五十年前按照巴雷特的意愿收养了她，尽管不是很熟练，他一直把她当做亲生女儿对待。而另一个收养人，蒂法·洛克哈特则显得有些事不关己。  
“他们会把他抓走的！”马琳·华莱士急匆匆地站起来，“就像爸爸那样！那些人……那些人会在路上等着他，把他关起来，我们再也见不到他了！”  
“或许会吧，但事情还没有到最糟糕的时候，”蒂法·洛克哈特放下茶杯，她的白发在脑后结成一个硬邦邦的发髻，就像她的个性一样强硬。这位七十岁的老妇人已经度过了神罗破灭，新能源研发的重要关头，甚至还经历过星痕症。“玛利亚，他去干什么了？”  
说话的是玛利亚，“斯特莱夫先生打听到一个地方在出售神罗制作的仿生人。他出去的时候正是早上八点。”  
“哦，”老妇人沉思了一会，“是萨菲罗斯型号的吗？神罗最出色的仿生人中，只有这种型号的会让他在意。”  
玛利亚沉默了，她还太小，答不上来这个问题。萨菲罗斯这个词实在太古老了。妈妈和外婆也从未在家里提起过。她一时只能想到这个词的另一种解释：“神性的流出”。  
玛利亚在家人的熏陶下，会去白教堂祈祷。她相信世界上肯定有一个冥冥之中的意志在对她微笑。神罗公司把一款机械称为神性流出后的结晶，只能说明他们是多么胆大妄为。  
“他一定是买到了。”马琳·华莱士说，“不然他们就不必跟着他了。有多少人想要那东西啊！”  
每到这时，母亲马琳对神罗的厌恶就会极其自然地流出，就好像往锅里加盐一样自然。玛利亚一言不发，她也同意母亲的看法。没有萨菲罗斯型号的仿生人，克劳德叔叔就不会出门，他现在应该坐在第七天堂里，和她们在一张桌子上吃午饭。  
如果神罗没有制作过仿生人，这一切就不会发生了。母亲马琳肯定是这么想的，她的神情里流露出深深的担忧。  
“说到早上，他给我打了个电话，”蒂法不紧不慢地说，“让我把一件东西交到一个地址里，我想，克劳德就是用那件东西付了价款。但那东西是不够的。大家都知道，仿生人很贵，如果他真的买到了的话。”  
“他要你付的是什么？”  
蒂法审视着马琳，过了一会儿，她把举到唇边的茶杯放下，然后说道。  
“魔晄。一整罐魔晄，像说明书上描述的那样，翡翠般的绿色，纯度极高。是克劳德从神罗的仓库里搬出来的。那个罐子有一人高，底部连接的装置在他拿回来的时候已经被破坏了，所以谁也不知道是干什么的。”  
“你们从没和我说过！”马琳惊愕地说道。家里竟然藏着这样的危险物品，而且一藏就是数十年。  
“孩子，你那个时候还太小了。我们都觉得，让几岁的孩子知道家里有一整罐液化气是很不明智的想法。巴雷特想过让你知道他在做什么，但他也没有这么做。而且那个时候，巴雷特还活着呢。”  
玛利亚看了看深感受伤的母亲和镇静的外婆。  
她问：“克劳德叔叔要送的是什么样的？”  
“三件魔晄，两件一样大的，还有一件小一些。”蒂法·洛克哈特说，“他一件也不打算送，我听得出来，肯定只是装装样子，但他确实想要仿生人。可他有什么办法？那些魔晄对他不仅仅是燃料，肯定还有别的事情在里面。打电话的时候，我听见他对那边的人许诺，要送其中一件大的给他们。那一件很好辨认，上面贴着一个钢号码牌，有一个潦草的C。”  
“他很不情愿吗？”  
“是非常不情愿。”  
“另两件呢？”  
“一个写着大写的粗体Z，一个写着Se。Se后面的内容被磨掉了，笔迹绝对是女人写的，因为男人写不出那样秀丽的字。”  
玛利亚涨红了脸。她的书法在班级上排到三十多名，偶尔会掉到四十，但全班只有五十个人。但她的兄弟却时常在十几名徘徊，一次也没有掉过。  
“蒂法！”玛利亚又羞又惭，不由得大声叫道。她像所有的幼年动物一样，像小野猪，小羊羔一样，一个俯冲，把脸埋在外婆蒂法·洛克哈特摊在膝盖上的围裙里。蒂法伸出手来，慢慢地梳理女孩子同样扎得硬硬的头发，哈哈大笑。  
蒂法·洛克哈特并不介意小辈直呼她的名字，但马琳就不一定了。玛利亚不忘看一眼母亲马琳·华莱士，所幸妈妈并没有发火。  
“那我们该怎么办呢？”马琳忧虑地说。  
“等。”外婆言简意赅地说，“他会回来的。”  
“他们会不让他回来的。有那么多人死在神罗手里……！”  
“那他也会回来的。不管怎么样，他就是会回来。”蒂法·洛克哈特没有试图和她争论这个话题，她们都是亲历者，“神罗解体快五十年啦！姑娘，我和他相处了快七十年了。我们是在家乡就认识的，我那时也以为他失踪了……他只失约过一次。克劳德·斯特莱夫，这个人总是信守诺言的。”  
马琳的下唇抖动着。玛利亚悄悄地离开了外婆的怀抱，站在母亲的身后。她知道这是母亲情绪极度激烈时才会有的表现。但马琳什么也没说。  
“不管怎么样，我们不能放任不管。”马琳·华莱士说，“如果他已经买到了东西，只要他在路上失踪，也正好是他们希望的。”  
“为了一个仿生人，去杀一个人！”蒂法微笑着说道，玛利亚知道外婆并没有那个意思。克劳德叔叔还有芬里尔和六式重剑呢。  
马琳转向玛利亚，“告诉妈妈，那些车是怎么开过去的？”  
玛利亚仔细地回忆了一下，告诉马琳。那六辆车是两辆在前，三辆在中间，还有一辆不紧不慢地跟在后面。六辆车都挂着米德加的运输车牌。中间的那辆车在开过玩球的孩子时，曾把车窗摇下来一阵。  
“他们或许会抽烟，神罗内部很少有不抽烟的。”蒂法说，“贫民窟在他们眼里就是垃圾堆。让达恩去看一下有没有烟头。”  
玛利亚盯梢的时候不能被人记住脸。达恩，前面替她开门的男孩，也是她的兄弟很快回来，手上拿着一小块口香糖。“只有这个。”他说。  
蒂法和马琳面面相觑，“我们是时候该培养一个基因工程专家了。”蒂法无奈地说道。  
马琳给她拿来一双无菌手套，手套、纱布、酒精、甚至止血钳，都是常备在蒂法床头柜里的东西。五十年以前肆虐的星痕症让这名老妇人心有余悸，她当时每天要看护马琳，还有染上星痕症的丹泽尔。第七天堂酒吧的桌子上也有因为星痕症当场猝死的客人。  
蒂法戴上了老花眼镜，用无菌手套和镊子仔仔细细地拨弄那块口香糖。这需要一点时间。  
马琳和玛利亚则悄悄走到另一间卧室里，不去打扰蒂法的工作。这间卧室是她们母女共同生活的地方。第七天堂酒吧扩建之后，就开辟了几间卧室供往来“客人”休息。  
马琳坐在房间里唯一一把椅子上。玛利亚怯生生地走进门，她的母亲正拿起镜子旁的一把梳子，对她招手道：“玛利亚，来，坐到我的腿上。”  
玛利亚摸了摸自己的头发，确实有点松了，便欢快地朝母亲跑过去。马琳解开女孩绑在脑后的发髻，用梳子慢慢地梳着她的栗色头发。  
“妈妈，头发可以不要扎那么紧吗？”  
马琳摇了摇头，“这会让你显得精神些。你看，外婆就很精神、”  
“可我的头好痛。”玛利亚抗议道。马琳帮她揉了揉脑袋，又拿起梳子。栗色的头发很快被梳成三小股，马琳飞快地编着辫子。  
过了一会儿，她忽然对小女儿说道：“玛利亚，还记得丹泽尔叔叔吗？”  
玛利亚皱着鼻子回答道：“当然啦，他是个神罗人！”  
丹泽尔叔叔只见过玛利亚两次，他住在神罗原址附近。第一次，是母亲马琳让玛利亚去给一户人家送一封信。出来开门的是一个男人，长着和玛利亚类似的栗色头发，不过颜色深得多，这个男人就是丹泽尔。但马琳说，那封信是给神罗的某一支部队的。丹泽尔显然是神罗的一名成员，从他家里的摆设来看，他生活得很好。  
第二次，丹泽尔悄悄地来到了贫民窟，给曾收留过他的第七天堂送来问候。蒂法没有开门见他，这时马琳的养父巴雷特正在研究新的清洁能源，而神罗正试图从巨大打击中恢复原有的荣光。谁也说不好，等着丹泽尔、巴雷特这些人的是利剑还是子弹。  
蒂法的做法有了效果。丹泽尔没再来过第七天堂，但玛利亚发现，自己在生日那一天，偶尔会收到一个没有写名字的礼物包裹。她算了算时间，差不多每隔四年包裹会来一次。这件事她连马琳也没有告诉。  
“那你记得他家的地址吗？”做母亲的问。  
“当然啦！”  
马琳不安地冲女儿微笑了一下，她匆匆写下一张纸条，要她送到那个只有母女俩知道地址的地方，而且，务必要交给丹泽尔本人。  
“见到丹泽尔叔叔，我该怎么对他说呢？”  
“你不用说任何话，他会认出你的。”马琳·华莱士，巴雷特光荣的养女对她的小女儿说，“要是认不出你，才是怪事呢。”  
玛利亚轻轻吐了一下舌头。她现在弄明白每年礼物都那么合心意的原因了。  
“老熟人了。”蒂法·洛克哈特说，她把那根头发放进一个透明袋，小心翼翼地封口，“是雷诺，一个塔克斯。我们还真得去找他。”


	3. 萨菲罗斯不做梦03

“塔克斯？”玛利亚·巴雷特·华莱士，巴雷特·华莱士的养孙女懵懂地重复了一次。她还是第一次听说这个词。  
“塔克斯！”马琳·华莱士则是带着不可置信的口气说道。“他们不是解散了吗？”  
“是雷诺，塔克斯的一员。”蒂法·洛克哈特取下手套，让遍生皱纹的手背从手套里解脱出来，手套甩到一边。她纠正着这对母女的说法，“他们在星痕症爆发时，还有人员编制。其中一个成员就是雷诺，不过，这都是五十年前的事情了。玛利亚，他和你母亲也认识呢。”  
玛利亚可看不出来马琳对此有多高兴。  
“他们怎么会还存在呢？”马琳无法理解，“在五十年前，他们就应该解散了！神罗倒了，他们怎么可能还存在呢？”  
神罗的彻底垮台是在玛利亚出生前的事情，对那段时期，她幼小的感官能听，能看，但是那颗心还没办法理解。  
到现在，街道上偶尔还有带有神罗标记的车通行，通常是出城。换在二十年以前，神罗的车下到圆盘底下的贫民窟，还是头一回。但玛利亚天天能见到神罗的卡车和小型货车在路面上疾驰，那些人——司机和货主看起来都无精打采的。  
“等一下，”玛利亚问，“塔克斯是不是神罗的一部分？”  
外祖母和母亲一起看向了玛利亚。两人迅速地交换了一个眼神，然后母亲先看向外祖母，她的下巴不容置疑地从左摆到右。那是一个否定的意思。  
蒂法叹了口气，捉住小女孩的一只手，“玛利亚，帮我一个忙好吗？”  
玛利亚被带到另一间房间。在那里，蒂法交给她一个任务。这个女孩平时最多能充当一个不起眼的眼线，像她的哥哥一样，偶尔替大人门偷偷往门缝里塞东西和警告信。她的母亲很担心她会随时被绑架，决定让她一直呆在第七天堂附近，所以玛利亚起到的作用很有限。这是唯一一次正式任务，她毫不犹豫地答应了。  
她的任务是这样的：蒂法·洛克哈特，第七天堂的实际控制人要她到某一栋楼的三楼去，问那边住着的一名妇女，是否看到克劳德·斯特莱夫的汽车向什么方向去了。  
那正是克劳德开车擦过第七天堂，朝着贫民窟另一条小巷转过去的那条街。第七天堂在上面有一个据点。  
“接下来我要回到这里吗，外婆？”  
“不，你要听从其他人的命令。”蒂法说，“那些人都是大人，能安排你去别的地方，确保你的安全。从现在起，你要学会追踪。”  
小女孩不高兴地撅起嘴，显然确保安全这个说法并不怎么让她喜欢。  
“那如果我发现克劳德叔叔，我就给他留下记号和提示，”玛利亚说，这是第七天堂里人人都会的事情，这些隐秘的记号和五花八门的提示是一门深奥的语言。玛利亚已经算是这门语言的大师了。“但他遇到危险的时候，我该怎么办？”  
蒂法沉默了一会儿，“你只需要给他留下记号。他不会有什么危险的。”  
“真的吗？”  
“他不是我们所有人的英雄吗？相信他吧，玛利亚。”  
她走到大厅，要让玛利亚的兄弟和她一起行动。她的兄弟，继承了达恩姓氏的那个男孩下午却还有别的事情，已经不在第七天堂里了。  
玛利亚一个人从后门离开了第七天堂，前往那条街的三楼。三楼是一家洗衣店，里面有五个女人，蒂法要她找的那个女人正是“雪崩”中的一名成员，她告诉蒂法的使者那辆车在街道的一半拐了一下。  
“拐了一下是什么意思？”  
“自己去看呀，小姑娘！”那女人没好气地说，转过头淹没在雾气腾腾的洗衣房里了。  
确定了向左拐还是向右的问题后，玛利亚再度出发，不过到那个街角，她意识到自己问了个蠢问题，因为左边是一面山墙。  
一个男人正敞开裤头，在墙下撒尿，看见玛利亚，他脸上飘过一丝恼怒。“你是哪儿来的？”  
玛利亚看清他穿着一件破旧落灰的神罗制服，这种衣服在黑市上是很流行的，因为神罗撤离的时候，大量的职员害怕自己被报复，便将成堆的、花大价钱定制的制服丢在仓库里，穿着普通人的衣服跑了，这些衣服又被军需官卖掉了。  
天气很冷。神罗配备夏装和冬装，衣服只要摘掉肩章和徽记、编号，倒还能成为暖和的过冬衣物。所以玛利亚没有警惕这个男人，反而等他撒完尿，往墙对面的路口走去。

在这条路上，或者说在贫民区的街道上，“雪崩”是无所不能的，克劳德·斯特莱夫的车辆静静地穿过这些歪歪扭扭的小巷，车轮引擎的风没有掀动任何一条街上的窗帘，却让无数双眼睛跟着他打转。  
克劳德已经开出了四公里左右。他开的很快，车速和装作上厕所之前没什么两样。这样开是很危险的，因为他要频频看向挡风玻璃上方的后视镜，注意自己放在座椅后，那卷布底下的东西有没有忽然发生滚动。  
偶尔，他也会看看车身两边的倒车镜，看对方有没有继续跟着。  
从他的判断来看，那辆车始终忠实地跟随着自己的猎物。充当猎物的滋味很不好受，有几次，克劳德试图用复杂的拐角甩开那辆车，对方消失了五分钟，但在下一个稍微大些，可以容纳那类重型改装车辆的路口又出现了。  
而且，他注意到他们把号牌和车的特征做了一点小改变，现在他只能依靠自己记忆中的形象来分辨对方是否还在跟随。  
在注意到那十四个小点的时候，克劳德·斯特莱夫知道一种熟悉的手法又降临到自己头上了。那就是塔克斯常用的销毁罪证的手法。塔克斯是神罗内部的清理部队，通常是用来干脏活的。在神罗还没有形成压倒的垄断地位时，他们的竞标物和希求的珍贵人才常常被其他国家和公司恶意买走。这个时候神罗需要塔克斯了，但他也听说，在神罗大楼被萨菲罗斯炸毁时，很多塔克斯因为抚恤金的问题，不得已退役了。  
克劳德在回忆中搜索着自己作为“特种兵”和士兵与他们接触的经验。显然，这是一群危险的人，他和他们接触过很多次了，却完全不了解他们的做事方式。唯一能做的，就只有上车，继续去开这辆随时可能会爆炸的车。  
但也有这样的说法，他们虽然危险，却很专业，对自己要报复的对象是很明确的。对于买到他们不喜欢，或者不想让人买的物品，他们总是会连带货物一起炸掉。事情真的是这样吗？  
克劳德只听说过这样一件事：在神罗架设魔晄炉之前，神罗公司从事过一段时间的军火交易。当时，仍存在于世的国家之一，五台授意境内的一个专家向神罗和其他几个公司兜售一项改进设备的技术。  
神罗没能中标，他们在五台的投标只排到第三名。第一名是一家小公司，显然不具备申请的资格。无论如何，神罗必须要得到这项技术，因为如果设计和连带的工艺穷尽神罗内部那么多科研人员的脑力都无法产生，那买下它将会大大地节约掉一笔自行研发的成本。  
以神罗的立场来说，让其他公司得到这类专利，比自己主动丢失更加令它的高层感到痛苦和羞耻。  
中标的结果是不可能更改的，提出的重新申请，甚至内部交易的考虑都已经终止了。五台似乎觉得，一件东西只要能够以最合适的价格标的出去，他们并不介意卖给谁。  
似乎一切都成为定局了。第七天，那个专家提着在公证人见证下，封好的公文包坐进了五台派来的轿车，从科学家下榻的旅馆前往交易举行的场所。但考虑到他的安全，那一天按照惯例，安排两辆一模一样，车里也同样坐了一个人的轿车，从同一地点，走不同的路线同时出发。  
坐在另一辆车里的人是五台的当时的大使。这两辆车都消失了。因为交易是秘密进行的，所以甚至连舆论都很难撬动。消失的大使和科学家，还有那两辆车究竟在哪里呢？或许要数十年后才能被人发现，但神罗设立了一个新的研究部门，那种设备在这个部门中得到试验，第二个月就被生产出来了，比之前花了五年的那些人要快得多。  
这只是克劳德在做了“特种兵”之后，从“雪崩”里听到的故事，在那里的男男女女几乎每个人都有这么一个故事。跟他讲起这个故事的人，是五台那位消失的大使的侄女。她很穷，在“雪崩”里是一名修理工。  
克劳德漫不经心地把方向盘转向右侧，他们的手法是否有了长进，或者说更加阴险刻毒呢？在开出第一个一公里时，他大概猜到对方想要什么了。放在车架、油箱和引擎上的很可能是一种受控的炸弹。因此，对方还有一定的耐心。  
在他第四次转向这个路口时，太阳已经将要落到周围建筑的屋顶上了，它残存的金光正在慢慢变得暗红如血。太阳在向世人宣告，一天中最后的光芒将要离开，黑夜将会带着无所不包的幕布升起。这束光芒也穿过驾驶室的挡风玻璃，照到克劳德的金发上，并且逐渐西斜，变冷。  
他慢慢地降低了速度，让车子看上去像是消耗光了油而不自觉地降速。这条路往左，是第七天堂安排下的“雪崩”现存的一个据点，里面有一家很大的仓库，这个季节是空的，可以作为修车厂使用，里面的人只需要看一眼他的备用辅助系统，就能在一个小时内拆下塔克斯装在车架、油箱和引擎上的装置。那时他就安全了。  
但如果这些微小的装置是遥感炸弹，而塔克斯使用的那一种的距离在十五到二十公尺的话，到那时，只要有一个塔克斯潜入到这所仓库里，把克劳德和萨菲罗斯的仿生人一起炸上天，只需要三十分钟的时间。  
克劳德拉起手动挡，让活塞对油箱里残存的油施加压力，使这些危险的液体汽化，并在火花塞点燃，产生的能量能让发动机和汽缸重新动起来，慢慢地动起来。这个过程没有发出任何那种重新点着火时会产生的粗暴的声音。  
这条路往右，是一所令他难以忘怀的建筑。这所建筑有一个名字，叫做白教堂。  
玛利亚·巴雷特·华莱士祈祷的白教堂，是白教堂重建后的一所建筑，陈设较为简朴，里面保存着白教堂内部的几处设施，包括那里移栽的花儿。  
这条路的尽头，则是白教堂的原址。它像一个沉默不语的女人，庄严而静谧地矗立在将要变成夜晚的空间当中，一排排窗台向四周敞开着，像是管风琴的发声口，上面停满了不知名的鸟儿们的家庭。  
她在神罗建立起圆盘都市之后又受到好几次破坏，但都奇迹般地幸存了下来。现在她里面的一切引人回忆过去的东西都被转移到了新建的教堂当中，但拆掉那些玻璃窗时，她屡经破坏的屋顶却仍旧没有倒塌，现在仍然站立在大地之上。  
关于她的拆除和保留，“雪崩”内部有过好一阵讨论，无论是新“雪崩”还是老“雪崩”，内部的态度都是很混乱的。知道星痕症以及治愈方法的那些人，坚持认为留下花中央形成的水池，并改成一个浴场是很好的处理办法。但派谁去拆除这所古老的危房，则成了一个问题。他们争相举荐克劳德·斯特莱夫，但那怎么可能呢？克劳德拒绝了。  
最后，她似乎看起来要倒下了。因此所有人都不再争执了。  
但五十年过去了，当初争论的人们已经有一部分死了。她还静静地矗立在那里，和晚霞、曾令人恐惧的天空作伴。她到底挺到了现在。  
克劳德把方向盘再一次往右打，厚实的越野车轮碾上通往白教堂废墟的路，在道路的尽头，她黑洞洞的大门——门也被拆到新的教堂中别作他用——正向他敞开着。  
攻击就是在那时候开始的。  
第一枪打中了车身左侧的后视镜，爆炸的碎片跳进了敞开的车窗，把车载音响打碎了。克劳德低头躲避，同时猛打方向盘。他忘了踩下油门，因此车身东倒西歪地向前滑去。  
这时，第二枪又来了。这是一发从狙击枪里弹射出来的高速子弹，即便在三百五十码以外，都是非常有杀伤力的。一发之后，接着是另一发从步枪中射出的子弹，第三枚子弹离克劳德的耳朵只有几厘米，弹头嵌在后视镜的钢架上。克劳德瞅准机会，踩下了油门，他一直没有挂自动挡，因此当中了第一弹之后，车屁股迅速喷出一股青烟，从混乱中恢复了动力，向前冲去。  
一轮开火结束后，第二轮开火间隔了半分钟的时间，塔克斯显然重新调整了角度，足足一打子弹贯穿了克劳德的两个后轮，这对越野橡胶轮胎立刻瘪了下去，整辆车仅靠前轮在地面上滑行；但却没有任何一发子弹打中油箱。  
这种车为了保险，油箱和引擎多加了两块钢板作为防护。在塔克斯解散前期，他们不知道多少次打穿那些试图转移神罗财产的内部人员的油箱，迫使在汽车中的男男女女不得不下车，然后在路边就近射杀神罗的叛徒。这两块钢板今天一枪也没有挨上，因此，谁也没注意到有一个小小的黑影，黑影从这两块钢板跳进了已经被子弹撕开一个口的后车厢。  
克劳德紧握方向盘，与此同时，第三波射击也已经在装填子弹了。但两辆车的高速度使得神罗的塔克斯们显然只有一种选择，要么直接撞上去，让萨菲罗斯的仿生人和买家一起作废；要么拉开距离，但这样一来就有让对方逃走的危险。  
塔克斯的司机选择了后者，当司机试图与克劳德的军用车并行时，克劳德已经把油门踩到了底，司机因为一时的迟疑而不能和这辆军用车并行，后座上的塔克斯伸出一只手，往后车厢里扔下了三枚可以自行发射雷电冲击的武装球。司机已经可以从破碎的车窗里看到那个驾驶者和正趴在他肩膀上的猫。  
“给我炸！”不知道是谁说了这句话，一个按钮很快被找到了，按下了。  
幸运的是，首先被引爆的是位于车后方的塑胶遥控炸弹，一阵剧烈无比的冲击力使得克劳德驾驶的军用车瞬间往前猛冲了五米左右。雷电战术球受击释放出的闪光撕开了后车厢的座位，并引发了火花。  
第二次炸弹被引爆了。这一次贴近油箱的位置，冲击力炸开了油箱，汩汩的漆黑油脂在车后拖出很长的一段痕迹。雷电战术球释放的火花点燃了流出来的油。这辆车在几毫秒间往前跃了三米左右的距离后，前车厢和后车厢彻底撕成两半，并且燃烧起来，彻底不动了。  
几秒钟后，塔克斯终于接近了他们的目标，那两块钢铁残骸一动不动地插在沙土中，火焰仍然燃烧，一个人从车里取出一把油锯，切开了前车厢，但驾驶位上什么都没有。他们又翻开了座椅后面，人造革燃烧的恶臭让所有人都在强忍呕吐。但座椅后面同样空空如也。  
“什么也没有！”其中一个人低声咒骂，“他妈的，跑得真快！接下来怎么办？”  
他们迅速回到车上，还来不及互相抱怨，就发动汽车急匆匆地离开了。在那个时候，神罗的塔克斯要是被“雪崩”逮住，所要遭受的后果是非常严重的。  
大约过了十分钟，那块燃烧的后车厢碎片慢慢地动了起来。一双肌肉结实的长臂伸到后车厢已经烧空了的金属壳子边，几乎没费什么力气就把它搬了起来。这双手形状完美，手指纤长有力，指腹和虎口都带着一层茧。  
它抬起残骸的一侧之后，等了一会儿，但没有任何人从残骸下面爬出来。于是它把残骸甩到一边，也就露出了自己的全貌。  
克劳德睁开烧伤的眼睛时，看到的就是这样一个形体。  
这是一个一米八左右，没有脑袋的男人。它是弯着腰的，脖子里很多接线头正从被切开的口子里冒出来，但没有掉到地上。他认出来了，这正是他买下的那个仿生人。  
仿生人的脑袋正被他紧紧地抱在怀里，和抱着它的那双手臂相比，这颗脑袋仅仅是沾了一点儿灰，完全没有烧坏，还可以继续使用。  
里面储存了萨菲罗斯这个人的记忆、情感的战斗芯片和三维点阵扫描出的所有信息。这款芯片在神罗倒台之后便停产了，塔克斯想要的也只有这个。  
无头仿生人的脖子上趴着一只成年体型的蓝猫。仿生人的体液带电，猫显然被电的很不舒服，绿色眼睛紧紧地眯着。  
但克劳德感到这条畜生正专注地盯着自己瞧，不仅如此，那张天生的笑脸也正冲着他微笑。  
“什么……？”  
克劳德讶异地对猫说了两个字，就晕了过去。这里怎么会有猫呢？


End file.
